falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
10mm submachine gun (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =5 |value =2370 |edid =Weap10mmSubmachineGun |baseid = |footer = }} The 10mm submachine gun is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas Characteristics The 10mm submachine gun (SMG) is a one handed automatic weapon. Although the in-game description for the 10mm SMG lists a high damage-per-second (DPS), it shares the common weakness of most shotguns and automatic weapons in Fallout: New Vegas in that much of its theoretical power is negated by the damage threshold system. In addition to losing much of its damage, the high spread of this weapon requires the player character to be at close ranges for all of the rounds fired to impact on the target. Another downfall of the SMG is its ammunition consumption, as this SMG can eat through 10mm rounds at alarming speeds: emptying its magazine in 3 1/3 seconds. However, with full automatic fire and a 30-round magazine, the SMG is a decent side arm for close quarters combat. Durability The 10mm submachine gun can fire a total of about 2495 standard rounds, the equivalent of 84 reloads, or 63 reloads when modified with extended magazines, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * 10mm submachine gun extended magazines - +10 rounds per magazine. * 10mm submachine gun recoil compensator - reduces spread by 1. Variants * Sleepytyme - added in the add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. It has a suppressor/compensator along with internal modifications that boost the damage and slightly elevate the rate of fire. It also comes with a darker finish and a larger magazine. Comparison Locations * Boulder City - inside the ruins. * Red Rock Canyon - Several Great Khans, especially the ones who traveled from Boulder City, may have 10mm SMGs. * Gun Runners - the Vendortron sells them. * The Tops, New Vegas - can be found inside a safe in the Penthouse Suite. * Vault 34 - multiple 10mm SMGs can be found within the vault armory and the vault itself. * Can be bought from various merchants and traders throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * One of Andy Scabb's thugs carries one. * Sometimes found on Caesar's Legion soldiers, most reliably on the route to Novac. * Found from time to time on Viper gunslingers. * Many Kings gang members carry this weapon. * Some tribals in Zion will carry this. * Sometimes found on lobotomites, though mostly at mid levels. * Fiends may carry 10mm SMGs, at least one will be equipped by a fiend in Vault 3. * Nelson - Dead Sea carries one. Notes * Along with the 9mm submachine gun, the 10mm SMG will not slow you down when equipped. * Aiming can be difficult, due to the extremely thin circular iron sight and the distance between the rear sight of the gun. Gallery 10mm SMG with extended mag.png|10mm submachine gun with the extended magazine modification 10mm SMG with recoil comp.png|10mm submachine gun with the recoil compensator modification 10mm SMG with extended mag and recoil comp.png|10mm submachine gun with both modifications 10mm SMG CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:10-mm-Maschinenpistole (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:10-мм пистолет-пулемёт (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:10-мм пістолет-кулемет (Fallout: New Vegas)